1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains generally to diagnostic imaging, and more particularly to automated Computer Aided Diagnosis (CAD) scoring system and methods.
2. Description of Related Art
Increasing evidence is found that in patients with idiopathic pulmonary fibrosis (IPF) and scleroderma, the extent of interstitial lung disease is an important predictor of prognosis. The median survival of IPF patients is 2-5 years. Visual semi-quantitative scoring is a current standard to evaluate the disease. However, semi-quantitative scoring systems are limited by the requirement of expert radiologists and by moderate inter-observer variation so they tend to be unreliable for assessing change in disease status. To date, all prospective trials use a visual radiologist score, in terms of worsening or not-worsening in disease pattern.